La has perdido
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: No quisiste desaparecer de su vida, la culpabilidad vieja amiga tuya no deja de atormentarte, pero esta bien, te recuerda que en el abismo en el que vives lo has construido con tus mentiras, infidelidades y orgullo
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola **_

_**Me gusta cumplir mis promesas y por eso subo este fic, me gustaria decir algo al respecto en cuanto a esta historia no me creo muy capaz de decir algo mas que odio a este Draco, no decido aun si me gusta o no el fic, espero que a ustedes les guste, habra otra parte desde la conciencia e Hermione esta parte es por Draco, mis fics estan en paro provisional la falta de inspiracion e ideas cada día es mas constante no dejare mis historias ninguna pero necesito distrerme un poco y escribir lo que me nace escribir para salir de este molesto paro inspiracional**_

**_Disclaimer: Dolorosamente Draco Malfoy no me pertenece, nunca me ha pertenecido ni me pertenecera maldita JK _**

* * *

_A la mujer que me enseño que es posible soñar aunque se sufra de insomnio_

_que me desperto del letargo sueño con un dulce beso de amor_

_su futuro es grande lleno de sueños y proyectos que se haran realidad por que es ella_

_le deseo un buen viaje y que sea muy feliz_

Es difícil ver como la mujer que es dueña de tu corazón, de cualquier pensamiento que cruza por tu atormentada mente es feliz, te odias por eso y desearías ser un poco más humano y menos egoísta, pero no puedes, nunca pudiste hacerlo, ¿para qué serlo ahora?, sabes que si alguien en este jodido mundo merece ser feliz es ella y vuelves a odiarte por que tú fuiste el gran causante de que ese corazón que ahorita late por otro fuera destruido una y otra vez, en realidad no quieres pensar mucho en ello pues aunque jamás lo aceptes es algo que no puedes aceptarlo no todavía. Sigues cada uno de sus movimientos, se muestra tranquila como si nada estuviese ocurriendo como si tu padre no se estuviera debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, evitas pensar en eso también, Lucius es un Malfoy y como tal no dejará que esto se lo lleve, en menos de lo que se dice quiditch ya estará de nuevo jodiendote la vida y de verdad deseas que sea pronto aun no tienes intenciones de acerté cargo de las empresas familiares.

Tu madre la otra mujer importante en tu vida, ella está destrozada es una mujer fuerte lo sabes y aunque no haya derramado ni una sola lagrima sabes que eso es lo preocupante, quieres abrazarla y decirle que tu padre estará bien que mago malo nunca muere pero sabes que te recriminara por eso, ella aun a pesar de los años y que es tu madre no ha entendido que tu humor y sarcasmo sale a flote en los momentos de mas tensión, también ves como Hermione le pasa un pañuelo y tu madre le dedica una sonrisa franca, nunca se han llevado bien, Narcissa Malfoy es una mujer celosa y le ha costado aceptar que Hermione le haya robado el corazón a su hijo y que su marido quiera a Hermione como hija propia, Hermione sin embargo no tiene nada en contra de Narcissa a veces la entiende pero no por eso se queda callada cada que tu madre hace un comentario ofensivo hacia ella. Otra vez tu atención la tiene solo ella, para ti es increíble que a pesar de que tiene días sin dormir que su cabello este hecho un desastre, que su nariz este roja por el frio de la sala se vea tan hermosa como ahora, aun no te cansas de repetir que se vaya a dormir, que luce cansada y que cualquier cambio en el estado de salud de tu padre tu le llamaras, ella te contestara que no, que está bien y que no está para nada cansada haciéndote un gesto de enojo por que para ella le estas dando a entender que se ve mal, no sabe que equivocada esta si para ti es la mujer más hermosa, su novio ese imbecil con el que lleva saliendo desde hace unos pocos meses se vale de tu intervención para decirle que se vayan y que regresen más tarde, el cabron no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra sabes de sobra el por qué, de alguna forma eso te agrada te tiene miedo, sabe de sobra quien es quien en la vida de Hermione, por eso sientes saboreas y te deleitas con su miedo y vamos no es que sea un secreto que al gran Draco Malfoy le guste infundir miedo a las personas , a eso te dedicaste todos los jodidos años en el colegio, sonríes ante eso y también al escuchar como Hermione se enfada con el diciéndole que se vaya si ya no quiere estar allí, por que ella no se moverá hasta que despierte Lucius, aprovecha eso para decirle que entregue unos asuntos pendientes al ministro así que la dejara sola, observas con interés la escena no es que seas masoquista pero necesitas un motivo más para darte cuenta que de una vez por todas la has perdido, él se acerca hasta ella susurrándole algo en el oído haciendo que Hermione se sonroje y suelte una risita, le acomoda un rizo rebelde que bailaba por su cara haciéndole parecer un poco mas niña y menos mujer, ves como lo mira sus ojos brillan, conoces esa mirada mejor que nadie mejor que él, por qué incontablemente te la ha dedicado, sientes como unas ansias acecinas que ni siquiera cuando eras un Mortifago en potencia te salían tan fácilmente quieres cruciarlo y decirle que se aleje de ella inmediatamente que la deje de besar como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciere, y eso podría ser cierto ya que no estás muy seguro de poder contener el avada que amenaza con salir de tu varita, las ganas de matarlo no disminuyen, Azkaban no suena tan mal después de haber acabado con su vida, ves como el cuerpo de ella tiembla cuando él la rodea con sus brazos, también ves como sus manos recorren en forma de caricia los botones del sweater de él, es mas podrías hasta jurar oír como su corazón late descontroladamente por la cercanía que hay entre él y ella. Afortunadamente el desapareció seguramente su instinto de supervivencia le funciono en el último segundo y se fue, ella seguía con el mismo libro desde hace un día hacia como si leyera y cualquiera pudo haberle creído, desafortunadamente tú estaba muy lejos de ser cualquiera, Hermione se encargaba de fingir estar bien, de pasar cada cierto tiempo las hojas de aquel pesado libro que ella denominaba como lectura ligera, pero ella leía mas rápido de lo que pasaba las hojas y siempre que leía podías ver en su cara un gesto de placer, enfado o concentración, su mente estaba perdida en otro lado lejos de aquí, tal vez con él. La enfermedad de tu padre le había pegado tanto como a ti mismo al parecer tal como había dicho Pansy, los Malfoy tenían el don de hacer sufrir a Hermione.

Contra toda lógica decidiste acercarte a ella necesitabas oler su perfume ver tu reflejo en sus ojos, oír su voz dirigida hacia ti, ella al sentirte cerca cerro el libro y poso su mirada en ti y te viste y eso te hizo sentir más miserable por qué aun a pesar de todo el daño que le causaste ella seguía preocupándose por ti , te pregunto si te encontrabas bien posando una de sus manos en tu rodilla y al darse cuenta del gesto tan intimo la retiro de ahí, le contestaste que si, ella sabía que no, no discutió contigo y te dijo que tu padre estaría bien, que se lo había prometido, tu asentiste con la cabeza, no te sentiste incomodo al ver cómo te observaba, después dejo de hacerlo y se recostó sobre el sillón en el que estaba cerrando los ojos, no te permitiste observarla ni un segundo mas era suficiente sufrimiento por un día, por que a pesar de que las cosas entre ella y tu hayan quedado "bien" como gente "_madura_" y racional habían decidido ser amigos las cosas no podían estar bien, no después de todo lo que vivieron, tantas noches, proyectos, sueños, platicas discusiones, reconciliaciones que ahora era imposible que esto de ser amigos funcionara, pero de alguna forma tenias que saber que ella estaba bien verla de cerca de vez en cuando intercambiar palabras, tomar un café…, no querías desaparecer de su vida seguir presente, pero las cosas se salían de tu alcance la culpabilidad vieja amiga tuya no deja de atormentarte y por un lado esta muy bien así no olvidas que en el abismo en el que vives tu te encargaste de construirlo, con tus engaños, mentiras, infidelidades y orgullo, no puedes seguir ni un minuto mas aquí, San mungo nunca te gusto, te levantas rápidamente te acercas a Hermione, le das un beso en sus rizos castaños, sientes como tiembla, te alejas aun un poco aturdido por su aroma y sales de el hospital queriendo recuperar un poco de ti mismo, pensar en que será de tu vida y sobretodo intentar como cada día sacarla de tu cabeza pues de tu corazón has perdido la esperanza desde hace ya un buen tiempo.

* * *

_**No me agrado mucho el final pero eso es lo que salio, espero que el de Hermione quede mejor, espero sus reviews **_

_**nos leemoos**_

_**besiitooos**_

_**bye**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola!!!**_

_**Estoy terriblemente enferma me duele todo así que perdonen los devarios que escribi jijiji trate de que me saliera muy parecido al anterior capitulo, nunca había escrito con este tipo de narrador así que si ven que alguno**_ _**no cuadra perdonenme, este cap fue relativamente mas facil de escribir y uno siempre como mujer le cuesta menos trabajo esta perspectiva, he quedado bastante conforme con este cap, creo que todo mundo pudo notar mi descontento con el anterior, hoy hace un año me hice acredora de una cuenta aqui en FF, ya leía desde antes pero hasta ese día me decidi a ser un miembro mas de esta gran comunidad, así que esto tambien es como una forma de festejar mi primer aniversario, se me fue rapidisimo nunca creí que al año ya tuviera 17 historias, este año mis objetivos son terminarlas y empezar dos nuevos longfics en fin les dejo para que leean**_

* * *

_A el hombre que se encargo de destruir mis ilusiones,_

_que era dueño de mi corazón y lo consolaba apropiadamente con las palabras exactas en el preciso momento, _

_que me hizo soñar despierta esperando que el fuera el principe azul, _

_que se dejo llevar por su orgullo y egoísmo,_

_le deseo la felicidad máxima y la plenitud en su vida_

Sabes que no es fácil verlo aunque la ocasión lo amerite, hoy quieres un poco menos a Lucius y lo odias un poco mas, !a buena hora tenia que enfermar!, llevas días aquí y si acaso has cruzado un par de miradas con él, no importa en que tan buenos términos hayan quedado desde el instante en que propusiste esa estupida idea te arrepentiste pero lo hiciste por algo, o de eso tratas de convencerte, pues lo único que te queda después de tantas batallas perdidas es: tu orgullo. Si decías que no lo querías ver nunca mas en tu vida y q se alejara de ti para siempre sabría cuanto te dolió que el no estuviera mas a tu lado, en cambio decidiste ser su amiga, jajaja ironías de la vida no? en realidad nunca fueron amigos, por eso es que tal vez estas veces que se ven no saben como reaccionar y como comportarse el uno con el otro, desafortunadamente o afortunadamente él se encuentra aquí, desde que Jules se apareció en tu vida despertó algo que llevaba tanto tiempo dormido, pareces una chiquilla; sonríes mas veces en el día de lo que habías hecho en mucho tiempo piensas en el mas veces de lo que deberías, ansias su besos extrañas su cercanía y a pesar de que jurabas que nunca volverías a ser feliz te das cuenta que el maldito destino se a apiadado de ti y que eres jodidamente muy feliz, el hombre se ha encargado de hacerlo no tienes idea cuando sucedió ni como fue pero le agradeces a Merlín que se haya cruzado en tu camino, no sabes si estas enamorada pero se parece mucho al amor eso que sientes por el, no son los sentimientos que Draco Malfoy produce en ti, te da un poco de tristeza pensar en eso pues sabes que el hueco que dejo nadie por muy perfecto que sea lo llenara estas consiente que solo hay un amor de tu vida y aunque aborrezcas la idea ese amor llego, te complico la vida para siempre y aunque el idiota haya acabado con cualquier posibilidad de que hubiera un final feliz, sabes q no debes pensar en eso hace bastante que no lo hacías pero el saber que te observa hace que recuerdes desde hace ya mas de tres minutos no has cambiado la pagina así que lo haces rápidamente, en eso ves a Narcissa esa mujer que te ha hecho la vida imposible durante años, sabes que te odia aun así ahora mismo no ves a esa mujer que quiso separarte de su adorado hijo, sino ves a la mujer que esta apunto de perder al hombre de su vida, tu mente viaja y piensas en Draco, pensando en que harías si el estuviera en la misma situación, la idea resulta tan espeluznante que te odias a ti misma por desear tantas veces su muerte nunca lo decías en serio, aun no concibes un mundo en donde el imbecil no exista.  
Le tiendes un pañuelo no es que las lagrimas adornen su bello rostro pero lo necesita por que están a punto de salir, y por que es para darle apoyo nunca han sido tan cercanas como para que le des palabras de aliento o un abrazo.

Te sabes observada por él y mas que nada por respeto a el hombre que te acompaña o eso quieres creer y no por que te de un miedo mortal ver sus ojos grises no lo miras, aunque sabes que eso no durara mucho ante todo eres una mujer cortes y si te miran miras de regreso, en ese instante te dice que te marches a descansar has perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que te lo ha dicho, en el último día, te conoce sabes que no te iras hasta que Lucius despierte, así que se lo recuerdas no sin antes sentirte un poco ofendida por que ha insinuado acerca de tu aspecto, sabes de sobras que te has de ver horrible la falta de sueño nunca te ha sentado bien y si a eso le sumamos tu indomable cabellos... recuerdas como puede hacerte enojar ese hombre así que respiras profundo, no será bueno iniciar una discusión en plena sala de espera en un hospital, no es bueno pero esa siempre ha sido la dinámica con la que trabajan y a veces la costumbre puede mas que tu gran racionalidad que en los últimos años has hecho gala por pasarla desapercibida, entonces escuchas a Jules pidiéndote que vayas a descansar no lo harás quieres entenderlo el siempre ha sabido lo que Draco significo para ti, sabes que no le agrada ni poquito estar compartiendo el mismo aire que Draco pero las circunstancias así son a ninguno de los tres los hace felices esto. Me enojo con el pero mas conmigo misma, le pido que se vaya dándole un encargo, el enojo se me olvida de pronto cuando siento su aliento en cerca de tu oreja, a pesar del camino ya recorrido te sonrojas luciendo como una primeriza adolescente sonriendo como imbecil por lo que te acaba de decir, no te espantas de la proposición pero sientes que esta situación es demasiado moderna para tu moral, en tu cara hay un rizo que impide verlo bien a los ojos, muy dulcemente lo pone en su lugar, su mirada es un libro abierto para ti, sabes que hay cariño, deseo y ternura en ellos y por varios instantes mas no quieres dejar de verlos, el acorta la distancia y te besa y estas volando te encanta sentir sus besos cargados de sentimiento, es suave pero eso no le impide que tus pies sigan en el aire, su boca es dulce, y sabes que te podrías hacer adicta a su sabor, sus brazos te rodean y quieres salir de ahí e irse a un lugar con menos testigos, tu cuerpo tiembla y por si por ti fuera tomabas esos brazos como hogar cálidos fuertes que te brindan una sensación de seguridad y no de incertidumbre, el se aleja y sabes que aunque no te agrade del todo la idea fue mejor así, este hombre te hace dudar seriamente de tu autocontrol, volviste a tu libro no leerías pues en estos momentos no tenias cabeza para eso, de pronoto sentiste su olor: intenso, hipnotizador, convincente… percibiste su presencia y por los derechos de los elfos domésticos juras que no pudiste ignorarlo, querrías saber si estaba bien si tu rayabas en el histerismo respecto a Lucius no querías saber cómo se encontraba él, con una mano en su rodilla le preguntaste si estaba bien, y te golpeaste mentalmente al hacer eso, él te contesto que estaba bien tú estabas muy lejos de creerle, no discutiste ni siquiera tenias ganas de eso, lo observaste sin culpa ni resentimiento, se veía tan seguro tan cabrón tan él…, se supo observado aun así ni siquiera volteo, tu corazón latía descontroladamente. carajo como dolía cerraste los ojos y trataste de deshacerte de aquella sensación. Lo sentiste más cerca, deseaste abrazarlo y perdonarlo, no lo hiciste de alguna forma te descoloco sentir sus labios sobre tu cabeza todo te tiembla y sabes que se irá y lo odias tanto por huir, por siempre darle la vuelta a los problemas por no enfrentar la situación, y esta sensación es tan conocida ya por ti… sabes que ahora mismo tendrás que darle un poco de consuelo a tu alma rota, trataras de llenar con lagrimas el hueco que deja, tu corazón se empeñara en sufrir su ausencia, mientras tu odiaras su recuerdo, el seguirá igual que siempre y tu perderás un poco más de la cordura que te queda, volverás a intentar pensar que olvidar será fácil, tu mente encerrara el momento y tratara de matar ese sentimiento que aun albergas en tu corazón, esa cosa que late dentro de ti se apoderara de los recuerdos, el dolor, el amor aun existente, de las lagrimas aun por derramar, te obligaras a vivir con ello repudiándolo por las noches, esperando que algún día te canses de ver las mismas caras, los mismos lugares, de seguir las mismas rutinas, leyendo los mismos libros tratando de encontrarte, ahora eres tú la que necesita ese pañuelo Narcissa lo sabe y te lo tiende pone una mano fría sobre la tuya, te la aprieta ligeramente y te sonríe

* * *

_** Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de pasar por mis demas historiaas, espero sus reviews!!!!**_

_**nos leemooooos**_

_**besiitoos**_

_**bye**_


End file.
